peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Record Collection: D
D Is For Dick Dale ShelfPos | Index | Artist | Album | Spotify | iTunes | Discogs | Video *'D001' 16927 D. and V. Inspiration gave them the Motivation... *'D002' 21393 D.A.M.N. Don't Accept Mass Notion *'D003' 18736 Terence Trent D'Arby Introducing The Hardline According To.. http://open.spotify.com/album/15H0RuoSDljVUEFe6I4oyl *'D004' 26364 D'Arcangelo Broken Toys Corner *'D005' 22528 DC Basehead Play With Toys *'D006' 21203 D.C.S. Bhangra's Gonna Get You *'D007' 18311 D.C.3 You're Only As Blind As Your Mind Can Be *'D008' 15952 Chris .D Time Stands Still http://open.spotify.com/album/7m77Cz16w9rCUBclV04kbm *'D009 '''16082 D.D.T. Broken Toy *'D010' 17130 D.I. Horse Bites Dog Cries http://open.spotify.com/album/6rK93uLfjkjhBSQG6IMm6k *'D011' 20898 DJ Chuck Chuck Chillout & Kool Chip Masters of the Rhythm *'D012' 23086 D.J. Hell Geteert Und Gefedert *'D013' 18225 D.J. Jazzy Jeff and Fresh Prince Rock The House http://open.spotify.com/album/52UtxXOfjs1RzOyS2TKYD8 *'D014' 21380 D.J. Magic Mike Bass is the Name of the Game http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/bass-is-the-name-of-the-game/id62422096 *'D015' 21886 D.J. Spike Invisible *'D016' 26684 D.Kat A Device Attached To The System etc. *'D017' 24399 DM Bob & The Deficits Bad With Wimen http://open.spotify.com/album/3LXaWxyjEOmIpmnqYebAGv *'D018 26600 DM Bob Solo *D019' 10013 DMZ DMZ http://open.spotify.com/album/1BLciAqNVEeNeZ9Ufu88S2 *'D020' 21480 D Nice Call Me *'D021' 22255 D Nice To Tha Rescue *'D022' 12177 D.O.A. Something Better Change http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/something-better-change/id322089745 *'D023' 14899 D.O.A. Bloodied but Unbowed http://open.spotify.com/album/4DCcfQLDKQVHvnHVjpsOSf *'D024' 20710 The D.O.C. No One Can Do It Better http://open.spotify.com/album/3wAMdnbT6F7EM1c4mVe6zD *'D025' 16702 D. Train The Very Best of D. Train http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/best-of-d-train/id306786157 *'D026' 21095 D.V.C. Descendant Upheaval *'D027' 21053 D.Y.S. Wolf Pack *'D028' 25281 Da Goose Materialistik http://open.spotify.com/album/7vb3y9w36RR76FZgs5XxgJ *'D029' 6216 Michael D'Abo Broken Rainbows *'D030' 17871 Daab Daab *'D031' 6815 Dadawah Peace and Love http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/peace-love/id369679335 *'D032' 3448 Daddy Cool Daddy Cool *'D033' 3871 Daddy Cool Teenage Heaven *'D034' 21951 Daddy Freddy Stress *'D035' 22571 Daddy Freddy Raggamuffin Soldier *'D036' 18947 Daddy in his Sleep Alone with Daddy *'D037' 22057 Daddy Longhead Cheatos *'D038' 2246 Daddy Longlegs Cactus http://open.spotify.com/album/6HKGz2DMkXrEWvf7zDHfCE *'D039' 2934 Daddy Longlegs Oakdown Farm http://open.spotify.com/album/5if3EqI6PI1FEBG3b1womH *'D040' 4002 Daddy Longlegs Three Musicians http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/three-musicians/id351826477 *'D041' 4612 Daddy Longlegs Shifting Sands *'D042' 17478 Dade Krama Ancestral Music of Africa *'D043' 6493 Dad's Army Dad's Army *'D044' 26253 Daedelus Invention *'D045' 17750 Dag Nasty Can I Say? http://open.spotify.com/album/6fChptnZEkS7QK1u1xQGpB *'D046' 18821 Dag Nasty Wig Out At Denkos http://open.spotify.com/album/35K754T0XLiuGnQ2G2bdU2 *'D047' 20302 Dag Nasty Field Day *'D048' 18137 The Daggermen Dagger in my Mind *'D049' 18692 Bruce Daigrepont Stir up the Roux http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/stir-up-the-roux/id2527748 *'D050' 25559 Dakar & Grinser Are You Really Satisfied Now? http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/are-you-really-satisfied-now/id17804409 *'D051' 25323 Dakota Oak Kaleidoscope *'D052' 25503 Dakota Oak Pastures of Plenty *'D053' 25386 Dakota Oak Songs for a Barbed Wire Fence *'D054' 2980 Dick Dale & His Del-Tones Surfer's Choice http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/surfers-choice/id192461787 http://thespace.org/items/e0000522/player *'D055' 2981 Dick Dale & His Del-Tones Summer Surf http://open.spotify.com/album/7bxQRRGraXbeCcvmv50b8n http://thespace.org/items/e0000522/player *'D056' 21031 Dick Dale & His Del-Tones Checkered Flag http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/checkered-flag/id254293084 http://thespace.org/items/e0000522/player *'D057' 23716 Dick Dale Unknown Territory http://open.spotify.com/album/2569qB4Mo5tDnVj0HxQiCT http://thespace.org/items/e0000522/player *'D058' 23758 Dick Dale & His Del-Tones Rairities http://thespace.org/items/e0000522/player *'D059' 23759 Dick Dale & His Del-Tones Draggin' and Surfin' http://thespace.org/items/e0000522/player *'D060' 24385 Dick Dale Calling up Spirits http://open.spotify.com/album/5dRY68UYObPqoFcWeP2nQj http://thespace.org/items/e0000522/player *'D061' 11516 Dalek I Compass http://open.spotify.com/album/73uSK07NSHf4EKHAy4bHnt *'D062' 14658 Dalek I Love You Dalek I Love You http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/dalek-i-love-you/id250399135 *'D063' 26507 Billy Dalessandro Midievalization *'D064' 15368 Jimmy Daley & The Ding-a-lings Rock Pretty Baby http://open.spotify.com/album/5i06ACpPhS8GNURGJH2MxG *'D065' 15834 Dali's Car The Walking Hour http://open.spotify.com/album/7HmNnZyCLb2tkxwdwDtpqd *'D066' 24553 Cindy Dall Untitled http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/untitled/id78683966 *'D067' 26354 Cynthia Dall Sound Restores Young Men http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/sound-restores-young-men/id45296242 *'D068' 5327 Dalton & Dubarri Dalton & Dubarri *'D069' 2954 Karen Dalton In My Own Time http://open.spotify.com/album/1OuzXj4yo7VyBKwHZhxEnW *'D070' 5316 Kathy Dalton Amazing *'D071' 7139 Roger Daltrey Ride a Rock Horse *'D072' 8972 Roger Daltrey One of the Boys *'D073' 11719 Roger Daltrey McVicar *'D074' 11720 Roger Daltrey McVicar - For The Record *'D075' 9093 Jackie Daly & Seamus Creagh Jackie Daly & Seamus Creagh http://open.spotify.com/album/66VguZKvHCDyBImTmJ6A41 *'D076' 9538 Jackie Daly Music From Sliabh Luachra Vol.6 http://open.spotify.com/album/3h3xpknUvi82co6GYVzU5W *'D077' 25640 Damad Burning Cold http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/burning-cold/id263553296 *'D078' 16078 Damage Sins of our Fathers *'D079' 23330 Mindiasi Dambaza & Zebra Express Tsika Dzerudo *'D080' 23141 The Dambuilders Geek Lusts *'D081' 18414 Das Damen Jupiter Eye *'D082' 20179 Das Damen Triskaidekaphobe *'D083' 20867 Das Damen Mousetrap http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/mousetrap/id309889098 *'D084' 15155 Tadd Dameron Orch Fontainebleau http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/fontainebleau/id317245425 *'D085' 8726 Damned Damned http://open.spotify.com/album/3dbaXULJ8ECsd8jE90YTBK *'D086' 9457 Damned Music for Pleasure http://open.spotify.com/album/7jH4Tc3SWJLs7964pYiqka *'D087' 11076 Damned Machine Gun Etiquette *'D088' 11982 The Damned The Black Album 1 http://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/the-black-album/id285748083 *'D089' 11983 The Damned The Black Album 2 *'D090' 12883 The Damned The Best Of... *'D091' 13670 The Damned Strawberries http://open.spotify.com/album/1YEaiRdMd2Lrw3sX32LdYA *'D092' 16453 The Damned Phantasmagoria http://open.spotify.com/album/2dKQ3SMVtgHps9Tu6sIpDQ *'D093' 18069 The Damned Anything http://open.spotify.com/album/5Zd6YjJi4rFnwZMFpyTVVX *'D094' 19658 The Damned Long Lost Weekend *'D095' 22632 Damon & Naomi More Sad Hits http://open.spotify.com/album/4NWTE6ErU8OyfOrYMD2YyC *'D096' 18459 Dan Where have all the Children gone? *'D097' 18881 Dan An Attitude Hits *'D098' 19667 Dan Mother with Child & Bunny *'D099' 20532 Dan Kicking Ass at TJs *'D100''' 04170 England Dan & John Ford Coley Fables Links *Flickr: D covers montage *Flickr: Inside the D Sleeves *JPCAA (John Peel's Hidden Gems - No. 4): Dadawah - Peace and Love (Wild Flower, 1973) *Slow Thrills: John Peel Archive: D (and some old stuff about Dick Dale and the Fall) Category:Record Collection